A Mere Spark in the Eternal Void
The evening sky loomed over a large forest as the small rays of sun pierced through the dense branches of trees that inhabit the area. In that specific area were three travelers, each who were distinctively different from not only their fashion, but personalities as well. There was a knightly shinigami who had a kite shield on his back, another shinigami that had bandages covering his mouth, and a woman who had a noble air about her. The bandaged man walked lazily as the other shinigami carried the woman's cart. "This forest's a bitch to navigate. Say Leonheart, are we there yet?" the bandaged man asked his comrade, having a rude and impatient tone to his voice. He had a blood thirsty aura about him, meaning that he desired nothing but combat. "Not yet Koga. We need to cover a distance of 5000 kilometers, so about two or three miles," the knight responded with a soft and patient tone. This man had a aura of pacifism radiating out of him, meaning that he desired no conflict. "That's troublesome news. One more day out here and we'll be devoured by these bothersome insects," the woman commented, simply sitting in her cart. This woman had a dignified, yet arrogant aura, making her like that of a spoiled princess. Not a distance too far from them was a man with purple hair and eyes. The flower buds on the trees started to bloom early, due to the heavenly properties of his Reiatsu. This man's Reiatsu was truly immense, but it wasn't peaceful or violent more like a natural occurance comparible to a void consuming all in its path. Mushoku senses the three being moving toward his locate. " Hmm, three all of comparible levels and one is... now that is rare." Refering to one of the three beings which one not know yet. "The World of the Living might just have a more interseting day than what it started with." The knightly shinigami felt an overwhelming force of reiatsu coming from a certain area within the forest. He suddenly stopped and gently dropped the cart as he went in front of the group. His two comrades looked at him with a questioning look. "Sir Gabriel, why did we stop," the woman asked in a tone that showed little worry. "Yeah, what the hell?" Koga asked in a brutally harsh tone. "Shh! I sense a phenomonal spiritual pressure coming this way. Might be a Vasto Lordes," Gabriel whispered to his comrades. This made the woman on her guard as she held the handle of her umbrella. Koga however, unsheathed his sword and tossed the sheath to the side, knowing that a battle might be possible. "Hey! Whoever's out there, get your ass over here, or I'll cut down these trees myself!" Koga said impatiently, earning himself the glares from his comrades. Mushoku walked to them, not out of fear but out of curiosity. "What do you want?" "Wow, you look like a pan-" Koga said before he got bound by one of Minami's Bakudo. Gabriel was rather surprised to see that it there was a young man that stood infront of them. Gabriel then proceeded to ask him a few questions. "Who are you, and why are you here," the knight asked in a rather pleasant, but interrogating tone. He could feel his reiatsu weighing him down a bit, making the shinigami feeling rather uncomfortable. "Mushoku Kaigan Shuhan of the 4th Division of the Panteon. Think of me as a captain of one of my organization's divisions, if you to compare it to Gotei 13 captains. As to what I am a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted god''"). Now that I have answered your questions, will you answer mine? What is it that you three want with me?" "Well, it's just that we felt a powerful spiritual pressure, and that it worried us a bit, that's all," Gabriel responded to the Senjungami. He was intrigued about this race, he wanted to learn much more about them. However, before he could ask another question, the woman cleared her throat, interrupting his speech. "How rude of us to not introduce ourselves. I'm Minami Kuchiki, ambassador of the Kuchiki clan. This is Gabriel Leonheart, lieutennant of the first division. And this is Ko-" the woman spoke before she was rudely interrupted. "Quiet woman! The name's Koga. Koga Satonaka. Third seat of the fifth division. By the way you look like a total pu-" "Shut it you dog. That is not how you speak to guests," Minami shouted as Koga glared daggers at her. "I said shut up woman! God damn, you women should go back to where you belong. In the kitchen, making me a bento," Koga retorted harshly as the ambassador had a look of disgust on her face. Mushoku looked at them with a blank face. " So an honorable knight, a mystic madien, and a fearless fighter are before me? This day is more unique than I thought. To think two Shinigami and a Kenmeiotome all in one day. However, I suspect you would not just leave me to what I was doing?" Minami's eyes went wide open at Mushoku's comment. She wondered on how he knew her true origin. The other factors were obvious. Gabriel was more intrigued on this matter however, but nonetheless he had to be aware of this man, for he might be a possible threat to the soul society. Koga scoffed at this, holding his sword on his shoulder. "So Mushoku, tell me more about your race? I don't mean to be rude of course, but I have never seen your race before, so I'm just curious," Gabriel asked in much curiosity. "I know how we can do that! By pounding his freaking face in," Koga shouted, making the shinigami facepalm himself. "Of course I know of your kind. I knew what you were by sensing your Wisdom. As for your questions ask, it doesn't mean I will or won't answer. And you don't treathen Koga, I possess well over twice the spiritual power of captain even more than what Sōsuke Aizen, had before the fusion with the Hōgyoku raised it beyond normal Reiatsu sensing. I cannot be subjected into battle by threats or rude talking. I am not being rude or prideful to you Koga Satonaka, I am simply speak unbias truth. Not one of your separately possess equal or above my own power." "Great, another pansy! Wow, you sure are boring," the Satonaka said with much scorn as he went over to a tree and sat there. Minami and Gabriel shook their heads, then turned their attention back to Mushoku. Minami stepped out of the cart and went closer to the Senjungami. "Then you must have learned that the Kenmeiotome are a force to be reckoned with, am I right," Minami responded with a touch of Kuchiki pride in her voice. Whoever this man was, he must have serious knowledge about the realms and what had traspired within the years. Gabriel was shocked to hear such a feat from this Mushoku person. To have such pride and arrogance in saying that, for he had heard what Aizen was capable of before his Hogyoku fusion. "I doubt that feat. Of course I know you're stronger than me in my current state, but either you're lying or right, I think that was very arrogant on what you stated. Unless if you can prove us wrong that is," the shinigami stated with such a deductive tone. "......" A huge wave of purple color Reiryoku fired from Mushoku's right hand. However it ran through an abandoned town nearby so no spirits, animals, or humans were hurt. " Unspoken spell '''Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming). That spell's spiritual power equal to a Hado # 93 spell. Now that wasn't a show of arrogance, I could have fired it on you all. I did that to show you I wasn't lying. Lies are for the those that like or need to lie, I neither want or need to lie. The spell did great damage to the abandoned town, which was slightly bigger than Karakura Town. Now I only showed you that as to answer Questions Koga and Gabriel. Aizen barely could control a Hado # 90 and I can use a spell equal in power to a Hado # 93 unspoken of incantation and spell name." Gabriel was amazed by the power of that spell, for he saw the it's destructive potential from a front row seat perspective. He knew that this guy was captain level, but it didn't stop him from admiring the devastation that this guy can cause. Minami was stricken with fear, for if she decided to go up against this man, it would lead to her death. The Kuchiki's pride was threatened however, meaning that if it ever reaches that point, that would mean that Minami would have to eliminate that very threat. Koga's reaction was far from awe or fear. He was estatic that there were stronger opponents in the realms. Now he really wanted to pound Mushoku's face in. "Spells huh? So you're that type of person. Very well, I'll just throttle ya at close range," the Satonaka stated as he charged up a small amount of spiritual pressure and charged at him with a frontal assault. He got is arm into a clothesline fashion as he neared his newfound opponent. "Lariat!" Mushoku didn't move. "Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity'')." A swirling vortex appeared in the center of Mushoku but it didn't absorb him inside of it. "This space-time barrier can absorb anything or one into another dimension. While trapped in the barrier's range you are powerless to stop it. Unless, you are a master of space-time abilities its uses to stop this power. Also, due to my own skill I can make the barrier unable to absorb me for a time." Koga was close to the barrier. "BITE ME!!!" Koga said as he raised his sword in the air to destroy the barrier, trying to prove that a mere barrier could be slashed. Gabriel shunpoed behind Mushoku and charged his sword with light energy. He aimed his sword at the back of the Senjungami. "Tengoku no Dangan," Gabriel chanted as the shot of holy energy blast directly at him. Mushoku despelled the space time barrier and after that, he uses Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to repel his opponents away from him. "Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods")." In a moment boulders of Sekkiseki rocks appeared. Then using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) crushed them into dust and then using the same ability controls the dust. "Hokorite (ほこりて, dust hand) this is the name of me controling Sekkiseki dust. And this is me using Dasutoāto (ダストアート, dust art) this method is used for weaponary creation. So how can you fight against me when I can something the blocks Reiryoku? My kind holds a spiritual property called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law) which allows our powers to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki. So even if the breakdown wave of Reiryoku is weakend its still strong and everpresent all over this dust." With that Mushoku sent several spears made of Sekkiseki dust at his opponent at amazing speed at Koga. Then he made a dagger made of Sekkseki dust and went to stab Gabriel. Gabriel held out this zanpakuto infront of him. A wind started forming around him as reiatsu started gathering around him. As more formed, so did the intensity of the wind. He closed his eyes as he held the sword in a prayer like fashion. "Show me the light... Arekusandora!" A pillar of reiatsu covered the shinigami, releasing a shockwave that repelled the dagger. As the light dissapated, the shinigami pointed at his opponent with what was now a bluish sword. "Light shall reveal the truth," was what the shinigami chanted. Soon enough, the Dasutoato disapated. The shinigami smirked at this. Mushoku still had control over the remaining Sekkiseki dust. " You smile why? You stopped one attack, by logic it would follow that I would use a stronger or a more effective one. Kotoamatsukami one on one combat. Now if you try to come at me all at one you all feel the pain you deal to me. Furthermore Koga, Minami, and Gabriel don't think too use your Zanpakuto powers, Kido, or Kenmei Kōsaku to negate or block this rule. I also made not possible to directly or indirectly to help each other. I already made it not possible to break this rule for the next twenty minutes. And before you scream unfair, yall attacked me first and one on three. All I did was logically answer your question regarding the strength of my powers with that spell." Mushoku then send a wave of Sekkiseki dust at Koga, regardless of weakened the breakdown wave would weaken any attack Koga would make to stop the wave of dust. Just as Koga prepared to slash it, Gabriel shunpoed infront of his comrade and blocked the attack, successfully repelling and dissolving the Sekkiseki. Koga pushed Gabriel out of the way before unleashing his demonic spiritual pressure. He dashed at the senjungami holding his sword close to himself as he chanted the following line. "As the Tides Crash, So Too Does the Spirits of my Foes! Wreak Havoc... Mōretsuna Umi!!!" A shroud of water covered his body. He leapt up in the air, causing a watery explosion, revealing an unchanged Koga, but with a guillotine sword in the place of his large zanpakuto. Koga then proceeded to do five rotations, increasing the amount of water summoned. Just as he went close to Mushoku, his eyes had killing intent. "Shio no Suramu!" A large splash of high pressurized water covered Mushoku, due to the Satonaka using it at point blank range. It was further agumented due to him using his demonic spirit energy he had obtained after being a host to a certain demon. Mushoku was hurt moderately, however the Reiryoku that had hit him was being purifed of all demonic properties. " Yomi Gekitai (黄泉撃退, Underworld Repel). This spiritual properties repels and purifies demonic and hellish properties. As a Senjungami it reduces your attacks force naturally Koga." Mushoku pulled off a double-edge long European sword from his pocket of his haori's side pocket. As his Mushoku is a grandmaster of mystically powers it would simple to make the insides of his pockets into small pocket dimensions. A wipe cracking sound was heard. It was Mushoku's Otoho which is the Senjungami speed technique. The speed is so fast that he blade was about to stab Gabriel in the face. Gabriel, being caught off guard by Mushoku's speed managed to narrowly dodge the attack, slashing his cheek. The shinigami proceeded to remove the top part of his shihakusho, revealing a black vest. He proceeded to remove the vest, which he did successfully. This caused a big spike of Gabriel's reiatsu to be unleashed, as a large pillar of reiatsu to form. "Let's settle this, Mushoku!" the shinigami shouted as he shunpoed towards the Senjungami, arm cocked back for a slash. Mushoku swung his sword at Gabriel's sword. After a few clashes and destroyed mountains. "Gabriel the twenty minute time limit is about up, that means you all can fight me again. However, it must have crossed your mind if I can create an event in reality, and make Sekkseki. Then what is stopping me from just making the event that your dead right now with Kotoamatsukami?" Gabriel assumed his battle stance again, with his sword glowing with a holy light. He had to think of something soon, or it might happened. He pondered at this concept and wondered why he didn't perform such a feat. The brightside to this was that he was getting to know much more about these Senjungami. "Then we'll stop you before you perform it then. NOW! Tengoku Supaiku Danmaku " "Manchō Hoīru" "Hado #63: Raikoho!" The combination of the spinning blade with high-pressurized water coming out of both ends, a series of light column bursts, and a massive Yellow wave were heading towards Mushoku. Minami smirked as she swiped her hand across the space in front of her. "B'akudo #61: Rikujōkōrō"' "Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis)." Mushoku use his telekinetic powers to make a giant shockwave to repel all three of his opponents Koga, Gabriel, and Minami. " You cannot defeat me with none equal timing attacks. All you do is keep throwing attacks hoping they will do something. Against some other powerful opponents that way of battle may be effective, but against me its the exact opposite. Why do you think I never went to attack Minami. I had already figured out your's and Koga's basic style and level of power. I have been researching her as she is the key to one of three possible outcomes the win, slatemate or lose of ths battle." Koga managed to catch his zanpakuto, after it was repelled by the shockwave. Gabriel gritted his teeth as he realized his situation. Minami took a deep breath as she looked at her failed attacks. Then she lifted her finger, smiling mischeviously. "Oh, so I'm the deciding factor am I? Very well, let me wow you. Bakudo # 75: Gochūtekkan," she said as she slamed her finger down, signaling the the five pillars to come down and slam onto the Senjugami. She nodded at Gabriel as he shunpoed up the Senjungami and thrusted his sword to the ground. "Tengoku Supaiku" Gabriel chanted as a pillar of light energy erupted from the location of Mushoku. Mushoku released more Reiatsu, that broke the Bakudo #75 Gochūtekkan,. However, Mushoku was hit by the ray of light. "Minami you cannot wow me, it's nothing personal. By deciding factor yes you are that. But don't mistake that for more what it is. You being a Kenmeiotome you use Wisdom which isn't directly Reiryoku. So its harder to a moderate degree on to analyze and despell abilties/techniques comprised of Wisdom. The other two are easy enough to defeat. Just overwhelm them with powerful attacks and a few plans. But you are infact more dangerous that the other two put together." "I CALL BULLSHIT!!! I'M MUCH STRONGER THAN THE WOMAN!!!! I'LL PROVE IT TOO," Koga shouted with sheer rage as water surrounded his Zanpakuto. He then dragged it across the ground, aiming at Mushoku. "Nami no Kurasshu!" After making a deep cut within the ground, high pressurized water came out of it, heading towards the Senjungami. Gabriel used this as oppritunity to attack Musoku, who just happened to be near him. He pointed his sword, channeled Reiatsu into it and went for a downward, vertical slash. Minami also made it a priority to prove the Satonaka wrong. She channeled her wisdom energy into a tiny ball of fire. Then, without using any incantation, Minami shot a barrage of Shakkahō at Mushoku's general area, in attempts to hit him incase he managed to dodge the other attacks. A swirling vortex came from Mushoku's right hand. This was his''' Jikūtoraberu''' (じくうトラベル, space-time travel) an immense teleportance power. Before, Mushoku was hit he was absorbed into the vortex and then reappear in behind Koga with sword in hand. " I never said more powerful I said more dangeous." Said by Mushoku while Mushoku fired a blast of purple reiryoku at Koga. Koga was too late to react as the blast made it's impacted on the Satonaka, sending him flying back. He got back up instantly as he cracked his neck, having the top of his shihakusho torn. Water surrounded his zanpakuto as if it was the back draft of a jet propeller. He leapt up, making a water line out of it. "Bankai!"' t'he Satonaka shouted as he slammed the large column of water at Mushoku. Once the water disapated, Koga's zanpakuto became a large great sword that was formed out of many large steel plates that was connected to a long handle. "A Bankai, surprising you result to a Bankai when I have yet to use power worth of a Shikai." "Whatever! I'll crush ya before you even do," Koga said as he span his sword again. With each rotation, the amount of water that was coming out of the blade was increased. Koga cocked his arm back, having the water pressure equal to that of the bottom of the sea and the amount of water coming out of it was equal to that of the water that fell from the Niagra Falls. "Shio No Suramu" As he swung his sword, the handle detached from the blade, revealing the chain that connected it. He aimed it at Mushoku, causing a massive explosion of water to come towards him, covering and flooding a large amount of the forest infront of them. Both Gabriel and Minami were impressed by Koga's power, for they never had expected that their comrade would be able to perform such a feat. " Still you cannot win with petty tricks." Mushoku fired hundred of purple reiryoku blasts at the water. Then used his immense speed with Otoho to create several after images. Then follows up with many severeal elegent slashes with his sword at all of his opponents. "Funny, Shinigami have Zanapkutos, but we Senjungami don't have Zanpakutos and here I am out doing in swordmenship." Gabriel managed to clash every slash with ones of his own. Minami did the same thing with Setsuna, but also dodging a few as she went. Koga however recieved the full blunt of the attack and fell down, wounded from all the slashes and exhausted from using his bankai. The Knight and the Kenmeiotome were shocked to see Koga fall so easily. Minami then turned to face Mushoku with a fierce look in her eyes. She unsheathed Setsuna and closed her eyes, charging up her wisdom energy. Then, a pillar of violet light erupted from her person, causing a drastic increase of pressure. Minami then opened her eyes and looked at Mushoku again, this time with a cold, merciless look. "I would have never thought that I would have to resort to this, but you '''brought this upon yourself. I would like to introduce to you the Incomplete Manifestation of Wisdom," Minami said in a grim tone. She then used Shuureiho to appear behind Mushoku, readying herself to plunge her blade into the back of her opponent. Mushoku grabbed her blade and cut his left hand. "Impressive I haven't see that power in a long time. However, you brought this on yourselves for attacking me first. Also, Koga don't assist in this battle at all. When, I first used Kotoamatsukami I made in after someone loses in this battle are not allowed to take part in the battle afterward. That means no assisting, jumping in front of attacks, or attacking me. Those that break this rule will suffer a fate 1000 times worse than death. '''Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming)." But instead of the spell, the blade of Mushoku's sword glowed with a purple light. He had stored the full power of that powerful spell in his sword. "Now you will feel my power." Mushoku stabbed the ground and released the power of the spell close to Minami and Gabriel. "Gabriel get close to me, NOW!" Minami shouted with a more protective tone. Gabriel did as he was ordered to do by shunpoing to her location and Minami unleashed a shockwave that repelled the spell. Gabriel then charged much more reiatsu into his zanpakuto and fired it at Mushoku. Minami then took a deep breath as she unleashed Kanakirigoe, a piercing cry that is capable of doing various abilities. Mushoku had some of the power of the spell inside of his. So Mushoku had stabbed the ground again after which a wall of purple Reiryoku came up blocking Minami's attack. Minami then performed Shuureiho again to appear below Mushoku. There she thrusted her blade upwards, aiming to pierce through his skull with Setsuna. Gabriel then shunpoed above Mushoku, with sword aiming at the Senjungami's back. The sword was glowing a holy light. "Tengoku no Dangan!" Gabriel then fired the blast at his oppoent, which also blew him back quite a distance. "Kotoamatsukami." Mushoku had used Kotoamatsukami to have his body teleported to another location behind Gabriel. "You both forgot a common rule in combact. If you fail to hit the target than even the most powerful of attacks are worthless against an opponent you cannot hit. Now Kotoamatsukami transfer of pain." Both Minami and Gabriel were tagged with runes that spells self pain. "Those runes I made with Kotoamatsukami will if I cause damage to one of you than the other one feels pain." Mushoku wasn't completely able to avoid their last attack, infact he was now starting to seem hurt to a small degree. Category:GZero945 Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay